


The high of villainy

by Alexis_universe



Series: Jam-Bomb 2k19 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil AU, F/M, Harmless Pranks, Jam-Bomb, Or not, bad at being evil, funny hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After An incident with a Homeworld machine, Steven and Connie change for worse…





	The high of villainy

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth Entry for the Jam-bomb, where I chose to go the Evil AU route instead of the monster one because i am an unimaginative guy.

Homeworld had a long string of attempts to wipe out an entire planet of its original life in the most efficient way possible.

One of them was a device known as the organic berserker, which originally was meant to mess with the mind of organic creatures in a way that they would murder each other in a blind rage.

An experimental prototype of this machine was used on the earth to try and resolve the “pest problem” before Pink Diamond got her Zoo built up.

This machine was left on earth for thousands of years, until the Crystal gems unwittingly activated it in a mission to destroy it.

This meant bad and good news for the rebel group.

The bad news were that Steven and Connie were affected by the device.

The good news however...

★★★

“Steven, Connie! Please don't do it!” Pearl said worried. 

“You can't stop us now, Pearl!” Connie said. Her face sporting an expression full of malice. 

“You’re going to get hurt!” The gem said.

“So you now care about our wellbeing, huh, Pearl?” Steven said in an aggressive tone that didn't matched up with his usual personality. “Guess what? We're going to do this and if we get hurt it will be your fault!”

And so, The pair of newly made villains proceeded to… 

Bounce on top of Steven's bed…

★★★

The good news of the incident were that the effect was watered down a lot in the passing millennia, and Steven and Connie were made into more impish, brattier versions of their usual selves.

And even then, the machine's original effects weren't even a threat to begin with. They only made humans and animals jerks to each other for about a day or so.

So… The Crystal Gems dealt with the equivalent of two grumpy kittens who could barely drop a glass from a table with their joint forces for twenty-four hours.

★★★

“Look, Connie! I stole Garnet's glasses!” The mischievous Steven said.

“Ooh! Gimme them!” She said as she snatched them from his hands to put them on her face. 

“Look at me, I'm Garnet.” The girl attempted to mimic the fusion. “I’m fused all the time and I cheat at board games!”

After that, The shades disappeared from her, and rematerialized on Garnet, Who was just downstairs. 

“Rude.” She told them as she left the room.

★★★

“Lapis!!” An alarmed Peridot shrieked.

“What’s wrong?!” The blue gem asked her, her watery limbs ready to smash whatever was what threatened her.

“Someone did something horrible to my tablet!” The little gem cried as she showed Lapis that her electronic device had the words “parental lock” on screen.

After that, She could've swore that she heard a pair of kids chuckling nearby.

★★★

“Da dee da dee da~♪” Amethyst sung happily to herself as she walked towards the house's fridge.

She opened up it's door and took a can of Soda. She put her finger on the opener and pulled it to open her beverage. Unfortunately, the carbonated liquid shot out of the can with a lot of pressure, spraying her with a shower of grape flavored soda.

“What the-” She said as the two gremlins who set her up rose from behind the counter.

“Hey, Amethyst.” Connie said smugly. “We know that it is too hot right now but that is not how you use a soda to refresh yourself.”

“Gotta say it though.” Steven said, a can of apple juice on his hand. “It looks like a quick way to cool off.”

“Oh, you little-!” Amethyst said before the two kids scurried over to Rose’s room laughing at her. “You can’t hide forever in there, ya know!?”

★★★

Eventually, the effect of the device had to wear off. And as it did, so did their energies.

Pearl had found them asleep in front of the temple’s door, and had a roll of plastic film and duct tape on their hands. They were halfway in the process of putting a wall of film to catch the next Crystal gem who walked into the house.

She undid their unfinished prank and carried them upstairs, where she placed them on Steven’s bed to rest properly.

They woke up the next morning with a pretty heavy hangover of villainy and a leftover feeling of guilt over the actions they committed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little fic please leave kudos or a comment! your support means a lot to me!


End file.
